leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Fate of Custom Champion blogs
Hello, summone... I mean contributors.. Marko here, with a not exactly short blog post concerning one o my favorite topics: Custom Champions. I'll try to make this as 'basic' as possible, so let's see... Introduction So, what is a custom champion? Well, a custom champion is a player's own concept of what kind of a champion they would like to enter the League. Simple enough. Pre 2013 There weren't a lot of custom champions back in the day when I joined the wiki. I was previously an admin on the Empires and Allies Wiki, before the game shut down/I went absent 6 months. I only remember that Emptylord, Mineko and Nhan had some of the most popular custom champions around. There were other works too, but I don't have that good of a memory. When I posted my first blog post, it was the Custom champ Slender, Shadow of the Woods. Yeah, he was broken at the time, but I finally reworked him a couple of times, so he's ok at the moment. Moving on, so I started making custom champs on the wiki as a hobby. Things turned out great, usually there weren't a crap ton of concepts back then, so you would get a lot of feedback on a single custom champion. In my case, my biggest success was Nuju, The Ice Shinobi, which according to a number of people, maybe he would be accepted as an official champion, but just maybe. Post 2013 Never mind the title of this section, I'm not THAT creative. So, there came the little time period where anonymous contributors were no longer to make comments. Many, and I mean many people made their accounts that month (April, I think). Since there are people with different capabilities and different understandings for brainstorming, there were also very boring, little to no creativity cases for custom champions. All of the good stuff is now buried under amateur concepts. No, I am not saying that everybody's retarded or something like that, cause nobody's perfect after all. I'm saying is that the VERY GOOD champion concepts get less feedback cause there are other custom champions on this wiki. And recently, about 30 custom champions are blogged a week on this wiki. You heard me. 30. Back in my starting days, there were at least 7-12 custom champions made a week, so more feedback on less champions. Personal Ideas Well, we have our featured Community Blog... thing. But I think along with that we need a featured Custom Champion that could be changed depending on how much feedback and popularity said user got on the champ. Another thing, maybe if somebody's new to making custom champions, have one of the mentioned above users, many more or personally myself help them make the custom champion to reality. A little while ago, a fella named Tridan politely asked me to help him make a custom champion, and maybe balance him if needed. The outcome was ok, so he thanked me and we went our own jolly ways. Conclusion To conclude this blog, I want to point out that I only want the custom champions that have more work put into them highlighted or something, so the user could get more feedback, balance said champion, etc. Well, that is all for now. I might return to whatever the place was called (where I was at vacation) and won't be back 'til Friday, but hopefully I'll steal someone Wi-fi or something. Just kidding. Marko, out. P.S. Anyone who didn't get mentioned in the blog, please don not flame, rage or anything with a similair manner to that. 'EDIT:'Guess I won't be going on vacation 'till August. Category:Blog posts